User talk:Agent M
Archives *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 ---- Friendship Request Hi do you want to be friends? Mokey Mokey Man 19:58, September 6, 2010 (UTC)Mokey Mokey Man friends Do you wanna be friends?, User:Monkeybug500 SENd BaCK So What if I did? Nyah! Funny face.JasonL 17:13, September 10, 2010 (UTC)JasonL Alert! Alert! Something's wrong!! Hacker I'm not making this up. Someone is hacking my ****ing account! DogDays124 19:57, September 19, 2010 (UTC)DogDays124 Animusic's Back The user, HeyMrDJ, I expect is Animusic. On his user page he said he like Madonna. He wish happy birthday to Animusic as you can see here, and he is spamming again. 21:31, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes we shall. (I am patroling him). 22:14, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Reply Yes, I have had to deal with a lot of vandals lately, and I've cracked down to the point where I'm not even giving warnings to vandals anymore, I'm just blocking them on the spot. As for your adminship, I think you possess all the right qualities, except that you continuously call bad users "retards", "pricks", etc., and name-calling like this isn't something that administrators do. But other than that, I think you could possibly become an admin in the near future, although I'm not the right one to ask about obtaining adminship. - AWA I think we should join the Anti-Wikia Alliance, because the new skin is a very very bad idea. You said you wanted a link? Here it is: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Anti-Wikia_Alliance Wow great page! I like your page!And thanks for answering my question. Fine Fine. I stopped. I also have a confusing question. Is it really possible that Edd is bald? P.S. I'm just to help you to get to 2nd place in the achievement Leaderboard. Are you a Nazz Fan?... ...or an Eds fan? User: Biljana Majstorovic-Bjedov Reply Maybe... When I have the time. Oh sorry i'm new i haven't got the hang on it Vandal Reply Already took care of it. Account Sorry about that. It was an accident. I'll fix it. User:Dandej I'm quite sorry about all this. It's the first time I'm writing on someones talk page. Warning Please stop having pointless arguments with AchieverBeaver88. Nobody wants to read over these constant flame wars. - Yeah, I've already stopped. I'm gonna try reason with this guy somewhere else... hi hey yo im a big fan of ed edd n eddy family guy,south park ive written a bunch of fan fan fictions one is about the urban rangers geting there owen series its called "the adventures of the urban rangers' eny way nice profile page New thing in this wiki I, want to asked you what's going on here well? And, how could I go to my "Home Page". ??? Dude what do you mean Saibot011 OK OK OK OK OK OK I will prove my grammar. yo yo nice profile hi k thanks im a big ed edd n eddy fan i write alotta fan fictions tho wanna be friends -captain melonhead For Your Eds Only–Vandal Video About a week ago, I went to watch the For Your Eds Only video on Clip4e, and there I found that someone had vandalized it (adding bleeps in). I am wondering if I may delete this video. 18:46, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Idea Reply I think your idea is a great one! I do think we should get some content from other wikis! On Nov. 15 I will (or you can) ask for rights on the Community Central Adoption Page! Yes! That way it will seem like there will be more interest in this wiki and more hope''!'' BTW, there are ALOT of Cartoon Network Show Wikis, so let's cross of some that don't have any thing really good! LOOK DOWN! |} I don't know anything about the shoutbox. Unless you are talking about that welcoming message. That wasn't made by me! That was made by the other (non-caring) admins. I did change the welcome message. BTW (By the way), your list of shoutbox things just says 1. in all of them. (You should fix that!) Adopting The CN Dump Okay man. I think we should put our request on the community wikia now. There are many requests that it will take them at least two days to go through them all. By then, the CN wiki will be adoptable! Just give me a holler on ''my talk page'' and then tell me when you will be on to write down your adoption notice, too. You just make a new section on this page. I'll give you the link to the section that I made: This page is my request and you can say some stuff in the request by editing it! RE: Gap A gap, huh? I can beat your brain by using a hammer. Got it? So, slap yourself then you will find the anwser. Can I be a member of the new GI Can I be a member of the new GI? Well, you need to contribute something to Agent M first to show to him that you're worthy to join to the Gravy Inquirer. Just a little advice. - Your harshly messages Dive into the whirpool instead of ruining my talk page. Alright, here we go again. You really need a punish once for all. Loser! You, are really harsh guy. I bet that you are a bully at your school. I am not a gay, you jackass. Now, listen "Ass M" stop showing that you are harsh to everyone. I am gonna slay your tongue if, you do that. I'm serious you, know. Ass M, over here! Are you looking for your pants? You, left them in the toilet now it's full of feces. Hahahaha. Take that, sucker you sucks. Are, you wearing a skrit? Hahaha you're a girl stupid old Ass M! I am not gonna give up, you jackass. Shut up your damn-stupid mouth. Ok, as you wish if you like talking then talk to yourself I am not listening. Please stop arguing amongst each other. - CN Wiki Reply Go ahead and import some of the pages. band Hey i was bored n accidently looked at ur profile. im not a user but you have a good taste in music. 20:53, November 23, 2010 (UTC)unregistered contributer 20:53, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Background I know you are not an admin and I know you can not carry this task out because of such, but I have a background idea for this wiki. I think we (''you o''''r me''), should make a blog on voting for the background for this wiki. I did the background for the Cartoon Network Wiki, as you can see! The url for the background is as follows: http://i.cartoonnetwork.com/v5cache/CARTOON/site/Images/i3/EDS_1600x1100_Propbg.jpg Hey How's it going man? I noticed a lot of people have their own signatures. Could you make me one? ColonelHarold523 16:26, November 26, 2010 (UTC)ColonelHarold523